The present invention relates to an independent power generating method using water pressure and vapor, a generating device thereof, and more particularly, to an independent power generating method and a generating device thereof, which enables an electric generator to perform power generation by rotating a water wheel using water pressure and vapor, to thereby produce electric power.
In general, an electric generator serves to convert mechanical energy transferred from an external power source into electrical energy, and an example of the external power source may include a turbine, a water wheel, an electric motor, an engine, etc.
A method of generating electrical energy using this external power source may be performed by hydroelectric power generation using potential energy difference of water, power generation directly using a natural force such as wind-power generation using a wind force, and artificial power generation such as thermal power generation and nuclear power generation using a natural source including petroleum, coal, or uranium.
As well known, such a generating principle of the electric generator using the external power source is based on a relative relationship between a magnetic force and electrons in a conductor. When magnetic flux is disconnected by the conductor, a voltage is induced between opposite ends of the conductor, and a current flows by the induced voltage. In this case, a magnitude of the induced voltage E is related to a magnetic flux density B, a length I of the conductor in the magnetic field, and a movement speed V of the conductor. Accordingly, external power is required for a power-generating operation of the electric generator, and it is necessary to continuously supply mechanical energy from the external power source.
However, in the case of the thermal power generation or the nuclear power generation, an electric generator is driven by using thermal energy generated by combustion or a nuclear reaction of a natural resource. Accordingly, a conversion efficiency into electrical energy is deteriorated due to a loss of thermal energy and many environment-related problems associated with the development such as global warming caused by carbon dioxide generated by fuel combustion and reflective power leakage of nuclear reactions or processing problems of nuclear waste have emerged.
In addition, among typical fossil fuel, reserves of a natural resource such as coal or oil have a specific limit, and thus its available energy is expected to be depleted, which causes a high-price trend in which oil price continuously increases. As a result, serious problems that a new alternative energy needs to be developed has been raised, and the use of natural energy using hydro, wind or solar power, etc. is restricted in relation to the environment.
A Patent Application Publication No. 2012-86004 was disclosed as one of the conventional arts.